Roc
Roc (Japanese: , Suzaku) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Driver Vandham, and his allies. He uses the power of wind. He is an anthropomorphic bird who fights using his powerful breath. His appearance is reminiscent of a cockerel (in-game portrait in particular), or a fowl in general as implied by his Japanese name, a reference to the Vermilion Peafowl. ※ Note: According to the Merc Group menu, Roc is reported as a genderless Blade since not listed as a Male, Female or Animal Blade. However, the party refers to Roc via male pronouns in-game. Personality Roc is proud and brusque, with excellent techniques and skill on the battlefield. His personality does not change when he is reawoken by Rex. Appearance Roc is very tall, with a mostly humanoid figure. He has red, orange and green feathers on his limbs, head and wings, and smooth brown skin on his torso. His feet are those of a bird and his hands are clawed. He has long, pointed bird ears and pure white eyes edged in blue, and a beak in place of a mouth. Around his neck he carries a fully inflated bag of winds. His core crystal is tear-shaped and sits in a golden chest-piece fashioned in the likeliness of a hen. Story Roc was the Blade of Vandham, and he is first fought alongside Vandham after the party escapes the head of Uraya. Vandham and Roc reveal to have no bad intentions, and they take the party back to Garfont Village after the battle. As Vandham and the party go to investigate a large energy buildup near the blowhole, Roc displays his ability to get rid of Ether Miasmas. When Akhos attacks Garfont Village, Vandham uses Roc's power to create a small tornado and disturb the ether flow in the air, prompting Akhos to retreat. Roc and Vandham then join the party as they venture to Fonsa Myma to meet Cole. When fighting Malos and Akhos at the Olethro Playhouse, Vandham impales himself with Roc's scythes to continue fighting despite Obrona's power. Despite his efforts, Vandham is killed and Roc returns to his Core Crystal. After the death of Vandham at the Olethro Playhouse in Uraya, Rex carries Roc's inactive Core Crystal. Later on, in Argentum, Rex and company prepare to travel to Mor Ardain. Rex's bag, with Roc's Core Crystal inside, is stolen by a young Gormotti, and the party pursue him back to Umon's Shipyard. The children planned on using Roc to fight a group of bandits who raided their village. They eventually return the crystal, but as the party pursues the bandits, an Ether Miasma blocks their path. This prompts Rex to re-awaken Roc as his own Blade, and Rex tells Roc more about Vandham. He then joins Rex on his travels to Elysium. Heart-to-hearts Roc's Heart-to-heart, "Life Goes On", takes place at the Shrine of Light in Garfont Village between Roc and Rex. In it Roc mulls over his lack of memory of Vandham, and asks Rex to tell him more about him. Rex explains that Vandham was a courageous man who loved Garfont Village. Due to his importance in the main story Roc does not have a Blade Quest. Stats This are Roc's stats when first obtained. Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Death Wing - Combine the Dual Scythes and throw them at the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Crushing Twister - Take the enemy by surprise with acrobatic movements. * Lv. 3 - Feather Typhoon - Create a giant vortex to suck up the enemy in one go. * Lv. 4 - Crimson Storm - Roc follows up Driver attack with an assault from the air. Blade Arts * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab dmg; halves aggro. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Sickle - Reduces aggro build-up from attacks by 20% to 40%. * Storm and Stress - Increases damage dealt by 60% to 100% 30 seconds after the start of battle. * Swoop - Increases damage dealt from the back by 20% to 100%. Field Skills * Wind Mastery - Lv. 3 * Miasma Dispersal - Lv. 1 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Board Games * Pouch items: Wood-Dye Waistcloth (Textiles), Abyssturgeon Medallion (Seafood) Affinity Chart Etymology The English name probably refers to the Roc, a gigantic mythological bird. The Japanese name Suzaku, known as "Zhū Què" (朱雀) in Chinese, is the Vermilion Bird (also known as the Vermilion Peafowl) in the Chinese constellations. It is one of the four symbols and represents the south and the summer season. Trivia * According to the code of the game in version 1.0.0, Roc's gender is labeled as "4". * Rex and Vandham's Driver Arts when equipped with Roc share the same effects, with the exception of Wing Smash and Muscle Uppercut, which inflict Smash and Launch, respectively. Gallery XC2 Roc Artwork.png|Roc XC2-Vandham-and-Roc.png|Vandham and Roc Roc aw.png|Roc's awakening Roc s.jpg|Roc activating his level 3 special Roc s2.jpg|Roc using his level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Roc